Ghost Eclipse
"The world shatters. Gods, break it again. The world shatters. Nothing hurts better than the way you love me. The world shatters. Gods, break it again. Oh gods, what have you done? And there the world sat, new and fresh." Thunder and lightning... For only a feather... I would change this weather... Would I change the world? Can I hope for tomorrow? Am I allowed to believe.. that there is something more to faith? Something more to the dark than just evil? Something beautiful in the rain? There is something I know, something I hold dear... and I swear by all the gods, I'm not going down without a fight for the the things that I hold true. I will stand. I will fight. It's not over til it's over. The Story of Yuuki Heekidu Ghost was born as Yuuki Heekidu in the village of Baifu, which lies to the northeast, on the edge of the forests surrounding Jiyu. It is not particularly well known, nor remarkable save as a rather successful farming village whose primary export is rice. In this village lived a man named Shenza Heekidu, a Hengeyokai Saru who made his living as a merchant of rice. He was charming and well mannered for one of low birth, however, and soon, during his travels, he met and gained the affections of a human woman named Valanaia Mistral. Shenza provided his excellent rice to many noble houses and had seen Valanaia on several occasions. He never knew she was one of the daughters of the lord he had been coming to trade with though... and so, when he began to flirt.. and she in return began to fall in love.. it was unexpected to him that she would be caught and punished so harshly. Valanaia Mistral was stripped of her name and banished from Lord Mistral's - her father's - home. Valanaia did not care, however, for Shenza loved her and took her in. The two married and soon gave birth to a daughter. They named the girl Yuuki and the family was happy together. Valanaia was a powerful mage and took up crafting works of great power for Shenza. Shenza became very influential as a trader of magical items, traveling far and wide with his wares. During this time, they had a second daughter. Meena. The family grew and was prosperous. Though they were four years apart in age, Meena and Yuuki became the closest of sisters. When Yuuki was 12 and Meena was 8, they moved to Jiyu. Not long after this though, things took a turn in the worst possible way. Yuuki begged and begged... and was eventually allowed to accompany her father on one of his merchant trips to Amaria. While haggling with another merchant, Yuuki was stolen... and was never seen nor heard from again. Shenza mounted a massive search, knowing he could not return home to his wife without their daughter... but to no avail. Many years later.. Yuuki.. now a grown woman traveling under the name of Ghost, returned to her home in Jiyu, but found it a burned ruin. She was told the story of how the wife of the man who lived there, killed him and ran away. Ghost inquired as to what happened to the child, but no one seemed to remember there being a child - much less two. The Space Between After being freed from slavery by her angel of death, Ghost did not go all that far. She stayed in the Amarian wilderness and became something of a hermit, practicing her art on unwary travelers and beasts that crossed her path. Eventually though, she tired of her aversion to the sun.. and sought out a way to end that particular aspect of her transformation. That is when she found herself in Haven. Here she met a devotee of Sarenrae by the name of Emilia Gerald, where she received a Penumbra tattoo. With the tattoo, she was easily able to check on something that had bothered her for a long time. Her family. She wanted answers. What had happened that fateful day? Ghost returned to her home in Jiyu, but found it a burned ruin. She asked around and was told the story of how the wife of the man who lived there, killed him and ran away. Ghost inquired as to what happened to the child, but no one seemed to remember there being a child. This left Ghost troubled. Where was her sister? Had she been abandoned too? Had their mother, Valania, really killed their father? It seemed... unlikely.. at best. But even with her magic, she was not able to tell anything from the ruins. She left and headed to the next place on her list. From Haven, she heard of a place called Nevermore. They spoke of it with hate in their voices, but all Ghost heard was "a city of undead", to her this seemed like a good place to visit. While there, she rested for a long while on top of a roof on a castle tower. The black stone was warm.. inviting... powerful.. It made her smile in way she had not in a very long time. On the streets below, undead of all sorts roamed. Working, laughing... living. It was a strange thing to be among so many others like herself. The Eclipse Begins Upon taking up Tae'lana as her new deity, Ghost felt other changes were necessary as well. She had spent many hours of research in Quill's library while he was busy crafting and learned many things. Mostly things about how different the world was from her current perspective. She decided adjustments to approach on her goals were necessary. Relentless, she began to train for her new path. There was a way to combine divine and arcane magic.. this would be her primary focus. She started there.. but something was missing. She found the answer, not in Quill's library, but in a woman she met on the streets of Nevermore. "The Darkness sees all.." Ghost turned to the woman in surprise. She was not undead.. but she was peculiar. Shadows seemed to warp and twist around her. Before Ghost could speak a word, the woman spoke again. "You have need of guidance child.. let me aide you. Here.." The woman held out an old, worn journal. "Take this. When you have read it... seek me out.. Then I will teach you what you need to know." As Ghost began to ask about how she would find the woman, the woman simply vanished into the shadows. Disappearing without trace. Ghost eventually found Likanth, the person named at the end of the diary. He was an insane and vile creature. She and her companions slew him and took her inheritance. The Gloves of Hex Spinning and by unlocking the gloves and slaying another corrupt being, she gained her Divine Source. She is now Lady of the Veils. Shino Her shadow drake born of Darkness Shaman powers. He is small, but dangerous - and Ghost loves him for it all the more. Shino has broken somewhat broken from his shell to become a rather remarkably out spoken companion. She values his input in all things. Her son, Eiden, also seems to enjoy the drake's company. Eclipse House In the Royal District of Nevermore can be found Ghost's noble villa, the first holding of Eclipse House. It is a sprawling manor with gothic romantic influences. Eclipse House is now primarily centered in Spectria, upon her official taking of nobility. Her mansion there sits upon a cliff overlooking the hamlet. Her creation of a noble house is in an effort to leave a legacy to her son, Eiden. The Shadow Guardians After Tae'lana's rise to replace Pharasma, The Raven Wing Knights dissolved and reformed into the Shadow Guardians to worship and serve Ghost fully. They mostly appear garbed as heavily cloaked and robed individuals such that gender and body make up cannot be seen, save their eyes. They wear all black and shades of grey with either a veil or a mask. Her Grace, Queen Ghost Eclipse of Lasune As a goddess, she was suddenly more in tune with outsiders, those that wandered, and those that would not wish to be found. She took this as a calling and began the kingdom of Lasune as a place devoted to freedom of self. She rules with her family to aide her. Appearance Hauntingly beautiful, even as a child, becoming vampire only has served to make this more prominent. She has very straight, long, raven black hair down to just below her hips. She enjoys dreadlocks and will often keep at least one white dread lock in her hair. Her eyes are normally a vibrant, unnatural purple, fading to a duller color when she is hungry. She wears heavy dark eye makeup. She has a tattoo that runs in a line from her bottom lip to about halfway down her neck.She also has several ear piercings. Once she dressed in armor and carried a longsword, now she goes unarmored into battle. As a monk, she has found a new path. Casually, she tends to dress in far more.. appealing attire, often wearing her hair down. When wishing to go unnoticed she will wrap herself in plain black clothing. Her black cloak features a deep hood and she favors a dark purple scarf. These effectively obscure her features when necessary. It has become more and more apparent to her that disguise and subterfuge are necessary parts of life. She pursues this to an unknown end. FRIENDS AND ENEMIES Friends Quill Paiyori - Husband, father of her children. The man who turned her existence.. into a life. Seona Hellshot - Wife, while at first unsure of how things would work, Ghost and Seona mesh well. She is happy in their triad. Valence - Her maker and guide, she pretty much adores him. He is Eiden and Ebrieth's god parent. Sera Sage - An interesting friendship that has taught her much. She respects the woman's prowess and values her advice. Lilith - Counted as a very dear friend. She owes her a lot and can only hope to repay her in kind. Miyuki - Though some ambiguity remains about the nature of this relationship, Ghost does count her as a friend and has tried to help where she might. Miyuki has certainly helped her. Tanya - First simply a mercenary, she is now a reliable friend. Resh'Od - An old flame turned hopefully a friend. Crystal - Let's face it. It's hard not to get along with the happy griffon winged centaur lady. Gabriela Nightingale - Her tried and true friend and cohort, companion in all things. Adeena - A close friend and trusted General.. Enemies Ruuska - A sad day. Theme Songs Category:Player Characters